A semiconductor package provides an enclosure for one or more semiconductor chips. Semiconductor packages are employed in mobile electronic devices, including cellular telephones and other communication devices, automotive electronics, and other technology platforms.
Fabrication of semiconductor packages generally includes separating (or dicing) an individual semiconductor die from a wafer of multiple dies (or dice). After dicing, each die is picked-and-placed individually onto a carrier and electrical connections are made to the die. Some form of electrically insulating material is deposited over the die to provide a durable semiconductor package. This one-by-one (or one-at-a-time) approach to fabricating semiconductor packages has proven to be useful and effective. However, the yield of semiconductor packages is consequently constrained by the one-at-a-time fabrication approach, which can add to the average cost of each of the semiconductor packages.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.